Hidden Hill
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Being perfect is easy...Being the new guy who just got out of Juvie...Not so easy...Being the depressed, lonely girl...Not so easy either...Finding comfort in each other...That might be a little easier...Only time will tell. Totally AU
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

**This is just an idea that I had after watching Hidden Palms (It was a short lived show on the CW.) I watched it on Netflix this summer. And I kind of liked it. This isn't exactly like it, but the title came from that. I hope you guys will enjoy. **

**Hidden Hill **

Chapter 1

Lucas' Point of View

Six months ago I was the star of my basketball team, class president, and I was dating the hottest girl in school. I never knew that in one moment my life could change so fast. It was just a few beers and a couple of miles…I had driven drunk before. People do it all the time. It wasn't a big deal. Wrong…It was the biggest deal. I should have seen the other car coming, but I didn't. Thank God no one was killed, but the older lady in the car was severely injured. She will spend the rest of her life in a wheel chair.

I can remember that night so clearly now. It has been running through my mind for the past six months, but when you're in jail what else can you think about. Well technically I have been in Juvie since I'm a minor, but it's pretty much the same thing. I wish I would have given the keys to my friend Greg. I wish I wouldn't have had that bad fight with my girlfriend. I can wish all day long, but that wish will never come true.

I was sentenced to one year and then probation for three, but my lawyer was able to get me a suspended sentence. I only spent six months behind bars, but they were the worst six months of my entire life.

My mom picked me up three days ago and informed me that we were moving. I didn't want to move. I liked Raleigh even though my life would probably never be the same. I didn't want to leave my home. My dad was able to get my probation officer to transfer my case to another probation officer in Tree Hill, North Carolina. What the hell was Tree Hill? And why did we have to go there?

When I asked those questions to my parents, my dad huffed that we were moving because of all the mistakes I had made. Of course he would blame me. Didn't he know that I already blamed myself?

Later that night, my mom came in my room and promised me that we weren't moving just because of what I had done. My dad had gotten a job in Tree Hill, and my mom thought it would be crazy for him to turn it down. She felt like it would be a new start for our entire family. My little sister was thrilled about the move, but when you are only six moving isn't really that big of deal.

Most of our things were already packed and I had no right to complain. I hope Tree Hill will be good for me. I never want to be incarcerated ever again.

* * *

Peyton's Point of View

Six months ago everything in my life was perfect. I was the most popular girl in school with the most amazing boyfriend. We were absolutely perfect…at least that is what I thought.

I'll forever remember the night my whole world changed. Julian and I had gotten into a fight…a major fight. We called each other names and I told him that I never wanted to see him again. That wasn't true though. I didn't mean what I had said, and quite frankly I can't even remember what the fight was about. But I do remember Julian walking out of my bedroom and later that night getting the call that he was gone. It looked as though he had driven his car off a bridge. I didn't believe it though. Julian would never do something like that. He hadn't even been drinking.

I'm still holding onto hope that he is going to walk through my door again and apologize to me. His body was never found…He still has to be alive.

I think about us making up all the time. The sex would have been great. It always was. I feel like he is just playing a joke on us….I wish that he was. I wouldn't even be mad at him.

The pain of losing him got so bad that I didn't want to live in a world without him. He was my best friend. I know that everyone was just trying to help, but I was sick of hearing that everything would be okay…because it wouldn't…not without Julian.

Three weeks after his supposed death I dyed my hair black…He loved my blonde hair. I didn't want blonde hair anymore. I became so depressed that my parents made me go to therapy sessions. The therapy sessions didn't work. Nothing was going to work. Finally after I took a few too many pills, my dad told me that I had no choice. He was sending me away for a couple of months. He knew that the people at the rehab facility would be able to help me. I didn't believe him. I felt like he was just trying to get rid of me.

I'm finally back in Tree Hill, but this place will never be home to me again. Nothing will ever be the same. Sending me away and making me dye my hair back blonde wasn't going to change the fact that I had lost everything in my life that mattered…Even though in my heart I believed he would one day be back…I had to face reality…For the time being Julian was gone and so was half of my heart.

**Let me know what you thought and if it is worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. **

**Hidden Hill **

**Chapter 2 **

**Lucas' POV**

We had only been in Tree Hill for a couple of hours and I was already bored. Our new house was a lot smaller than our old house. My room was extremely small except for the fact that there was a door leading to the outside. I thought that was pretty cool. I felt like I could come as I please, but then again that was probably just wishful thinking. After being in juvie I was pretty sure that I was grounded for life. My mom and dad haven't said anything about it, but I know it is only a matter of time. My dad would kill me if I screw up our new life, of that I'm almost certain.

"Lucas," I heard my dad's voice as he knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

At least he was asking instead of barging in. That was a start. My Dad, Keith Scott, is an amazing man. He's a good father and an even better husband, according to my mother. But his heart was broken when I screwed everything up. I turned him into a different man, a man full of shame and regret. I hope that this move, this new start, can change him back to the man he once was.

"Yeah dad you can come in."

He walked in slowly. He stood by the door for a moment before finally walking close to my bed. "What's up?"

I just looked at him not knowing how to respond.

"You should go exploring. You'll never learn anything about this town if you don't."

I looked at him again. I was still a little confused. "I figured I was grounded and that was against the rules."

He sat down next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry that I shut you out Lucas. I shouldn't have done that. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling."

"You were pissed…That's understandable. You didn't have to tell me for me to know."

"I've always told you that you can talk to me about anything….And the first time you screw up I let my emotions get in the way of being a father to you."

I couldn't believe this conversation was finally happening. I had been waiting for six months.

"Well I screwed up pretty bad dad. I was arrested and sent to juvie."

"Yeah well that is never going to happen again." He looked at me sternly.

"I know. I never want to go back there again. I promise. I'm going to be the man you raised me to be."

"I just want us to be happy here. It is a new start for all of us." He touched my shoulder. "Don't get me wrong you are still on the shortest leash you have ever been on, but I have to start trusting you again."

"I won't let you down…not this time." I meant it. I was going to be an upstanding citizen…At least I was going to try.

"Alright," my dad stood up. "You go exploring, but you better be back in this house by eight or I'll come and haunt you down." He smiled at me.

"Okay dad," I smiled. That conversation went a lot better than I could have ever imagined.

I'm going to do whatever I can to make my dad proud.

…..

Peyton's Point Of View

The only thing that helps with the pain is drawing. I spend hours on hours drawing in my notebook. I find comfort in the way my pencil hits the paper and a line forms. It is soothing but most people don't understand it….especially not my parents.

"Peyton," I could hear my dad's voice. Instead of knocking, he just walked in as usual. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing."

"I think you should go out and get some fresh air."

"I don't really feel like it."

"You never feel like it," he raised his voice slightly.

I had become accustomed to that though. He doesn't know how to handle my depression, but the truth is neither do I.

"Why do I need to get fresh air?"

"It might take your mind off of things."

"I doubt it."

"Peyton I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to get yourself out of that bed and go for a walk."

"Dad," I started to argue, but he gave me the look. I sigh. "Fine…but one walk isn't going to make me feel better."

"That might be true, but it can be a start…I hate seeing you like this Peyton. I just want my little girl back."

I could hear the pain in his voice. But honestly I didn't care. "Your little girl died the day her boyfriend did. And I can't bring her back…I'm sorry." With that said I walked out of the room. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I knew he would be disappointed in my words, but I didn't really care anymore.

…

Lucas wandered around the small town of Tree Hill for about an hour. There wasn't much to see, and he was becoming quiet disappointed in the fact that he would be stuck in Tree Hill until he graduated in two years.

"Damn alcohol," he mumbled as he came across the basketball court. It was an old run down little court, but it was perfect.

Lucas could remember the court back at home. It reminded him of this one. He walked over to the sign that was sitting by the small set of bleachers. He read, "The River Court…Nice." He sat down on the bleachers just staring and thinking about the past six months, and how his life had completely changed.

"Who are you?"

Lucas turned around to see a slightly dark headed girl standing behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Haley James, and I've never seen you around here before."

"No I guess not."

"Well," she walked closer to him. "You're kind of snarky. That's always been my job around here. So who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lucas," he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you…I think."

"No it's nice to meet me. I promise. I'm pretty amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled and sat beside him. "I'm the girl you are supposed to go to when you want to know something. I'm pretty much a genius."

"I'm glad you know that you're a genius." He laughed.

Haley nodded. "So why are you here?"

"My dad got a job here." He figured that was all he should say. He could leave out the juvie part. That wasn't necessary for anyone to know. "I haven't even been in town for a day."

"That's cool…where are you from?"

"Raleigh," Lucas sighed. "I already miss it."

"Well soon you won't miss it anymore. I have lived here my whole life, and I love it. You will grow to love it too."

"I don't know."

"You will, especially with a friend like me."

"We're friends," he asked questioningly.

"Yes…I think we're going to be best friends." Haley smiled. "Actually…I know we're going to be friends. You seem like a really great guy."

"You seem like a pretty cool girl," Lucas smiled. "Tell me more about Tree Hill."

"Well we are just like any other town in this world…just a lot smaller."

"What else?"

"Oh my God," Haley couldn't believe what she saw.

"What?"

"You see that girl walking over there," she pointed towards Peyton Sawyer. "That's Peyton Sawyer…and a lot of us thought she was dead."

"What?" Lucas looked at the girl walking up the street. She looked sad much like he had looked in the past six months.

"Her boyfriend killed herself and she almost did the same thing. It is kind of tragic if you ask me. Peyton Sawyer was the most popular girl in school and now she's kind of gothic. At least her hair is blonde again."

Peyton looked up and saw Haley. She decided she wasn't in the mood to talk so she turned around and headed the other direction. She didn't want to talk to anyone about anything.

After about an hour of talking to Haley, Lucas thought it was time to head back. He was actually glad that he met Haley. She was a nice girl, and he could see a great friendship definitely forming between them.

…..

Lucas' Point Of View

As I walked back to my new house I kept thinking back to the girl Haley had pointed out. She had looked so sad and fragile. I feel so sorry for her. I know how she feels, in a way. I guess we both lost a lot…She lost her boyfriend and I lost my seemingly perfect life.

I'm almost back at my house when I hear a strange whimpering noise coming from the right of me. I follow the noise and that's when I see the girl Haley was talking about…Peyton…

"Are you okay?"

"Just go away," she cried out. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm just someone that has been there."

"What?" She cried. "You don't even know me."

"I know what my friend Haley told me."

"Rumors…Haley loves to tell rumors."

"Peyton…"

"You don't know me…just because you heard some story about me does not mean that you know me….Just stay away from me." She stands up and starts to walk away.

"I almost killed someone. I went to juvie." I blurted out. I had no intentions of telling people my secret, but she seemed like she needed to know.

"Why did you just tell me that?"

"I don't know. It just kind of came out."

"Is that why you are here?"

"My family needed a new start. I'm kind of the laughing stock in my family."

"Yeah me too," she walked back towards me. "I'm probably more of a laughing stock than you are."

"I doubt it…we had to move because of what I did."

"I think my parents thought about moving…listen I should probably go."

"Or we could go get some ice cream or something and you could tell me the truth behind the rumors."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I would like to hear about someone else's problems…I'm tired of always having to deal with mine."

"Fine…my dad said I needed some fresh air…but I'd rather have coffee."

"Sounds good," I smiled. Maybe Tree Hill wasn't going to be so bad.

….

**Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Hills **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 3 **

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the café. They both ordered something to drink, and Lucas ordered Peyton a piece of pie.

Peyton barely made eye contact with Lucas. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She would rather be at home drawing. Being with some other guy made her think of how much she really missed Julian.

"So," Lucas was trying to make conversation. Peyton wasn't making it very easy.

"So," Peyton mimicked. "You were arrested?"

"People thought you were dead?" Lucas avoided answering the question.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer your question after you answer mine. I want to see if the rumors are actually true." Lucas smirked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine…I tried to kill myself. My dad sent me to rehab. So I'm not dead."

Lucas nodded.

"Your turn," Peyton grabbed the piece of pie that was sitting in the middle of the table. "Do you mind if I eat this?"

"Go for it…I actually got it for you."

"Thanks," Peyton took a bite. She looked at Lucas. "It's your turn."

"Right," Lucas sighed. "Back in Raleigh I was a pretty popular guy."

"They put you in jail for that?" Peyton asked him sarcastically.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.." Lucas mocked. "I got really drunk one night. I got behind the wheel. Long story short I got into an accident and a woman was severely injured. I spent six months in juvie. My parents were so humiliated that they drug me out here to this nowhere town."

Peyton let out a slight chuckle. "I think my life sucks worse than yours."

"Oh are we playing that game now?" Lucas laughed.

Peyton nodded. "My boyfriend and I got into a huge fight. He drove his car off of a bridge. His body was never found. I can't get over him. I feel like he is still out there somewhere." Peyton felt a tear falling from her eye. She wiped it away gently just to have another fall in its place.

"Here," Lucas handed her a tissue. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want too."

Peyton shook her head and sighed. "Actually I would rather talk to you than some shrink…Even though you're a stranger, and you've been prison." She laughed this time louder than before.

"Juvie," he corrected her. "Prison is way different."

"Is that the one where you don't want to drop the soap?"

Lucas glared at her, but eventually gave in and laughed. She had the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen.

He snapped out of his trance. "I think so. I don't know very much about prison, and I don't want to be educated any time soon."

Peyton laughed again. "I can't believe I am actually having fun."

"Because I seem like such a loser?" Lucas squinted.

Peyton shook her head. "No…I don't even know you." She smiled. She couldn't stop looking at Lucas. He had beautiful blue eyes. You could almost swim in them. "We just met Lucas. I haven't talked this much in months."

"How many months has it been?"

"Six," Peyton sighed. "Six, long, horrible months…And my parents just don't get it."

Peyton took another bite of the pie.

"Join the club…I think we're getting along because we have a lot in common."

Peyton nodded. "I've never been to juvie."

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

Peyton shook her head. "Well that is if I ever talk to you again."

"Oh I see how it is."

"Or you may not want to talk to me once you start school. I am probably the most unpopular girl there."

"Well I've been popular before, and it got me nowhere. I'm okay with being unpopular." Lucas smiled.

They continued to talk for a few more hours. Peyton told him about how cool she used to be, and Lucas told her that he was the biggest jock in school. They both had very bright futures and then one night ruined it all for both of them.

Peyton confessed that she would never be able to get over Julian. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She didn't want to fight with him that night.

Lucas admitted to having a girlfriend back in Raleigh before going to juvie. She broke up with him over an email. She said that she couldn't date a guy who had been in jail. She was now dating his best friend, Greg.

Lucas looked down at his watch. "Oh my God," he stood up. "I've got to go."

"What's wrong? Was it something that I said?"

"No…I was supposed to be home by eight. My dad is going to kill me." He left a tip on the table. "We should definitely do this again."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as she watched him walk away.

…

Lucas walked into his house.

"Lucas," Keith walked into the foyer.

"Dad, before you start yelling…"

He couldn't finish speaking. Keith cut him off. "I told you 8 o' clock."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

Karen walked into the room. "Lucas," she wrapped her arms around him. "We worried about you. I tried to call your cell phone."

"It was on silent." Lucas sighed. He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Keith was furious. "When I tell you to do something you are supposed to do it. If I tell you to run a mile barefoot you are to do it."

"Dad…"

"No…I don't want to hear your excuses." Keith took a deep breath. He tried to remain calm. "If you keep breaking rules we will never trust you. You've got to stop screwing up."

"I went to the café and had some pie. Not that big of a deal, dad. I'm not going to do anything that is going to send me back to juvie. You can trust me on that."

"I don't that for sure Lucas. But what I do know is that you're grounded."

"Dad…We just moved here."

"Keith," Karen tried to intervene. If Lucas was grounded he would never be able to make friends and learn things about his new town.

"No…I mean it Lucas…You go to school and you come home and go to your room." Keith extended his hand. "You can give me your cell phone since you don't know how to answer it."

Lucas rolled his eyes and handed his dad the phone. "Feels like I never left juvie." Lucas walked upstairs. He thought he and his father had reached a new understanding, but he had obviously been wrong.

…

Peyton walked into her house. She actually felt better. Lucas was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Peyton," she turned to see her dad walking out of his study. "You were out kind of late."

"I thought you wanted me to get out of the house." She stared at him blankly. She was still angry at him for sending her away.

"I'm not complaining. I was just stating a fact." He walked closer to her. He pointed upstairs. "Brooke is waiting for you."

"What?" Peyton hadn't seen Brooke since she got back. "Why is she here?"

"She's your best friend, and she wanted to see you." Larry told her. "Now go upstairs and see your friend."

Peyton sighed. Her dad was getting really good at telling her what to do.

Peyton made her way to her room. Brooke was sitting comfortably on Peyton's bed. Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke hadn't changed one bit. Well…except for the fact that her stomach had grown larger. Brooke was six months pregnant.

"Finally," Brooke sprung off the bed slowly. She wrapped her arms around Peyton. "I missed you so much P. Sawyer."

Peyton nodded. She hadn't really missed Brooke. She hadn't missed anyone.

"You look good." Brooke acknowledged. "You've missed so much. I mean it. So much has happened."

"I bet."

Brooke touched her stomach. "Do you want to know what I'm having?"

"I'm guessing you're having a baby. Unless you had sex with an alien…Oh God…Did you have sex with an alien?" Peyton halfway smiled. It was a pretty funny joke.

"Ha…ha…I'm glad you're still able to tell a good joke…." Brooke shook her head. "But to answer your question, no…I did not have sex with an alien." She touched her stomach. "Nathan and I are having a little girl."

"You and Nathan are still together?" Peyton was surprised. They had one of the worst dysfunctional relationships she had ever seen.

"Of course…We're having a baby. Nathan wants to get married, but I can't marry him. I don't want to be his wife."

"But you want to have his baby?"

"Well I didn't want that either." Brooke said matter of fact. "That just kind of happened."

Peyton just shook her head. There wasn't much she could say to that. "Yeah…"

Peyton sat down. Brooke sat beside her. "I'm so glad that you are back to normal."

"Brooke," Peyton started to protest.

"It's going to be great. I'm going to have my best friend back. You will help me rule the school."

"Brooke…I just want to go to class and be invisible."

"No…You can't…You're better now."

"I don't think you understand Brooke…I'm not better. I'm not going to kill myself…But I'm not better. Things aren't going to go back to the way that they were before. They just can't."

Brooke sighed. "They will. I know they will." She stood up. "I have to go. But have no worries. You are going to be popular just like before. That's the way the world works." Brooke smiled. "I'm so happy to have you back P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled. "Bye B. Davis."

Brooke walked out of her room.

Peyton laid back on her bed. Brooke was wrong. Things were never going to be normal again. Peyton wasn't normal.

…

**So wow! I know this hasn't been updated in over a year. I lost motivation, but I think my motivation is back. I hope some of you are still interested in this story. If you are I will continue to update as much as possible. **

**Please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
